Mahoni
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Angin yang berhembus dan biji daun mahon ... ah, sudah lama namun masih sama indah. [birthday fic for kartinindy aka hydrilla :*]


**Mahoni**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini.

Alternative Universe (yang gaje tak menentu)

 **.**

fanfic untuk ulang tahun kak nindy aka hydrilla huehe. selamat ulang tahun kak nind :*

* * *

Cahaya hangat matahari bersinar terik, adanya pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi—rindang—yang berada hampir di setiap sisi lapangan Rosey High School membuat udara tak begitu panas, melainkan tetap teduh dan sejuk. Siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang di koridor, kebanyakan mempunyai tujuan ke tempat yang sama, yaitu kantin. Memang tujuan sebagian besar siswa-siswi Rosey High School saat jam istirahat adalah kantin.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan muka penat, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Keduanya hendak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah menjerit meminta sesuatu untuk mengisi.

Saat berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kelas satu, seorang gadis becepol dua berjalan dari arah berlawanan, tampak seperti akan menghampiri mereka. "Ino, kau tidak pergi ke ruang tari?"

Si rambut pirang mengernyit heran. "Eh? Memang ada apa, Tenten?"

Tenten tersenyum maklum. "Kau pasti belum melihat grup ya. Kita ada _briefing_ untuk keberangkatan lomba tiga hari lagi."

Ino melihat ke arah Sakura dengan sedikit senyuman bersalah. "Ehm ... Sakura?"

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tatapan bosan dari kedua mata berwarna hijau itu terarah pada Ino. "Kau pergi tak kembali juga aku tak peduli."

Sontak Ino melotot dan memukul bahu Sakura main-main. "Jahat kau! Ya sudah, aku pergi sama Tenten."

Seiring dengan langkah kaki kedua penari handal Rosey High School itu, Sakura berteriak, "Aku tak akan membelikan makananmu, Ino!"

"Aku sudah tau kau tidak akan!" balasnya.

Sakura pun tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia melewati jalan setapak penyambung koridor tingkat satu dengan koridor tingkat tiga—kantin berada di belakang gedung tingkat tiga. Sakura dapat melihat sekelompok remaja lelaki sedang bermain bola kaki di lapangan yang luas.

' _Oh, anak kelas A sedang pelajaran olahraga ya. Padahal sudah jam istirahat masih bermain juga._ '

Sakura mengedip sedikit lebih lama, saat angin berhembus dan menerpa wajahnya. Suara gesekan ranting pohon dapat terdengar jelas di telingaya. Begitu pula daun-daun yang berjatuhan dapat terlihat olehnya. Netranya sedikit melebar saat bunyi yang terdengar seperti bunyi ketukan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sesuatu terjatuh di depan kaki Sakura. Mau tak mau ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Ini ... salah satu pecahan kulit buah mahoni—itu artinya buahnya sudah matang. Bentuknya seperti batok, keras. Seulas senyum hadir di bibirnya. Kenangan akan masa lalu pun menghampiri pikirannya. Matanya mulai bergerak ke sekitar jalan setapak itu dan langkah kakinya mengikuti.

Biji Mahoni.

Biji itu akan jatuh tertiup angin dari buah mahoni yang sudah mekar dan terbuka. Warna kulitnya cokelat, bentuknya lonjong dan biji itu sendiri terdapat di bagian bawah, dilapisi oleh kulit cokelat tadi. Jangan lupakan bagian yang paling Sakura sukai, bagian atas biji tersebut yang memanjang melengkapi seperti menjadi sayap. Bagian sayap itu sangat rapuh sehingga kau harus memegangnya dengan sedikit hati-hati.

Ia ingat kesan pertamanya saat melihat biji mahoni. Jijik. Ya, bisa dibilang jijik. Karena bentuknya yang lumayan mirip dengan serangga menjijikkan, kecoa (atau coro juga lipas). Ia bahkan menolak untuk memegang biji mahoni itu.

Namun Sakura langsung berubah menjadi menyukainya setelah seorang anak laki-laki menunjukkan—sesuatu yang mereka sebut—keindahan.

Sesuatu yang tadinya dipandang menjijikkan oleh Sakura menjadi sangat indah. Terutama saat anak laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke melempar biji tersebut ke atas, melawan gravitasi. Dan bagian selanjutnya membuat mata hijau Sakura berbinar. Seakan ia bisa melihat itu semua dengan gerakan diperlambat.

Biji itu berputar, dan bagian biji yang padat berada di posisi bawah sedangkan sayap biji itu berada di bagian atas. Biji itu bergerak ke bawah perlahan dengan gerakan memutar—tidak jatuh konstan. Sakura yakin itu disebabkan oleh adanya bagian menyerupai sayap di biji mahoni, sehingga biji itu mendarat ke bawah dengan gerakan memutar perlahan (seperti gerakan baling-baling bambu dari serial animasi yang dulu Sakura tonton).

Dan itu indah.

Sangat indah.

Apalagi dengan munculnya senyum tipis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat menunjukkan hal itu padanya. Usia mereka sudah akan sembilan tahun saat itu, pertemanan mereka sudah berjalan tiga tahun. Dan Sakura merona dibuatnya untuk pertama kali.

Bertetangga sedari umur lima tahun, enam tahun bersama di satu kelas saat Sekolah Dasar, berpisah sekolah saat memasuki jenjang menengah pertama, sekarang bocah laki-laki itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja sama seperti dirinya dan berada di sekolah yang sama lagi.

Berpisah sekolah di jenjang menengah pertama membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Mereka sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang bermain di luar rumah, Sakura mulai berpergian dengan teman perempuannya—sekadar ke toko buku atau pergi menonton bioskop, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatan basket di sore hari. Dan mereka terlalu malu untuk bertemu, merasa tidak ada alasan untuk bertemu.

Mereka sempat bertegur sapa saat penerimaan siswa baru Rosey High School dan itu sangat canggung. Sedikit rasa sedih hadir di hatinya saat pengumuman pembagian kelas karena ternyata Sasuke berada di kelas yang berbeda. Kalau Sakura tidak salah, Sasuke di kelas A sedangkan ia sendiri berada di kelas D. Sasuke memang semakin tampan. Yah, ia sering diam-diam melihat Sasuke saat pagi akan berangkat sekolah—mereka cukup sering berangkat di waktu yang sama, atau sesekali saat Bibi Mikoto mengajak Sakura merangkai bunga bersama di kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura sibuk memikirkan soal pemuda tampan itu, hingga tak menyadari bahwa yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya dan tengah mengambil satu biji mahoni dari jalan setapak yang mereka pijak saat ini kemudian melemparkannya ke atas, membuat biji mahoni itu mendarat berputar dengan perlahan di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tertegun, bola matanya mengikuti gerak biji mahoni itu.

"Sudah lama ya," ucap Sasuke kemudian sedikit mendekat kepada Sakura hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"... Sasuke?" Angin berhembus seakan membawa rona merah hinggap di pipi Sakura. Ia mengangguk canggung. "Tapi masih sama indah," komentar Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. Sedetik kemudian tangannya telah melingkari bahu Sakura. "Ke kantin, aku traktir."

Meskipun merah di pipinya semakin menjadi, Sakura berusaha melepas rangkulan Sasuke dan mencubit pinggang pemuda itu. "Kau habis olahraga, bau keringat."

"Biarkan saja. Cepatlah, waktu istirahat tak banyak."

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin dan untuk mencairkan suasana canggung Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelah. "Oh jadi setelah menjadi sombong dalam waktu lama sekarang kau mau menrakti—"

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kau senang ditraktir dengan orang yang kau suka 'kan. Tidak usah _tsundere_."

Mulut Sakura menganga selebar-lebarnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi narsis? Dan lagi, "Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?!"

"Pokoknya aku tahu."

"Sok tau!"

"Tapi aku memang tahu, soalnya aku juga menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

udah bilang di atas tp bilang lagi deh ya di sini wkwkwk. met ultah yha kak nind salah satu pemancing kerecehanq mwah :*


End file.
